1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor module and semiconductor device including circuit components, a manufacturing method therefor, and a display device including an optical device component.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the development of high-performance portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, PDAs, DVCs, DSCs, and so forth accelerates, reduction in the size and weight thereof is indispensable to satisfy the demands of the market. In order to realize such high-performance portable electronic devices, high-integrated system LSIs are required. On the other hand, there is a demand for such high-performance portable electronic devices which provide improved ease of use and higher-level conveniences. This requires higher-performance LSIs having higher-level functions employed in such portable electronic devices. This leads to a situation in which there is a strong demand for reduction in the size of the LSI package, while at the same time an LSI chip includes an increased number of I/O ports due to the increased circuit density of the LSI chip. In order to satisfy both demands, there is a strong demand for the development of a semiconductor package suitable for mounting semiconductor device components on a board with high circuit density. In order to meet these demands, various package techniques, namely the so-called CSP (Chip Size Package), have been developed.
As an example of such a package, BGA (Ball Grid Array) is known. The BGA has a structure as follows. That is to say, first, a semiconductor chip is mounted on a package substrate. Then, this assembly is molded in resin, following which solder balls serving as external terminals are two-dimensionally arrayed on the face of the assembly opposite to the molded side. With the BGA, mounting can be performed using the solder balls two-dimensionally arrayed on the face thereof. This enables the package size to be reduced in a relatively simple manner. Furthermore, there is no need to design a circuit board at a narrow pitch. Accordingly, such an arrangement does not require high-precision mounting techniques. Thus, an arrangement employing the BGA enables total mounting costs to be reduced even if the cost of the package is somewhat high.
FIG. 1 is a diagram which shows a schematic configuration of a typical BGA. A BGA 100 has a structure in which an LSI chip 102 is mounted on a glass epoxy substrate 106 via an adhesive layer 108. The LSI chip 102 is molded in a sealing resin 110. The LSI chip 102 and the glass epoxy substrate 106 are electrically connected via metal wires 104. Solder balls 112 are arrayed on the rear face of the glass epoxy substrate 106. The BGA 100 is mounted on a printed wiring board via the solder balls 112.
Examples of sealing methods for sealing a semiconductor chip in such a package includes: a transfer mold method; injection mold method, potting method, dipping method, and so forth (see Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication H8-162486, for example).
However, these conventional CSPs have difficulty in satisfying current requirements for sufficiently small-size, thin, and lightweight portable electronic devices. Furthermore, these conventional CSPs have certain limits with regard to the improvement of their heat dissipation performance.
Related Art List
JPA Laid open H8-162486
JPA Laid open 2002-110717
JPA Laid open 2000-91425
JPA Laid open H11-24606